


Secret Life of The Hobbit

by Brewski Lizewski (WhateverImGettingCheeseFries)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Frodo Baggins, Bilbo Ships It, Canon What Canon?, Collection of house plants, F/M, Frodo and Sam are everyone's otp, Gandalf Is So Done, Hobbits Love Food, House Plants, Merry and Pippin are little shits, No war, Pippin is an idiot, Pippin singing, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sam Has Issues, Sam is a greenthumb, This movie has been out for so long if these are spoilers, no quest, sex happens eventually, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries/pseuds/Brewski%20Lizewski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I freaking can, m'kay? </p><p>Assuming that the war of the ring never happened, thence I give you The Secret Life of Hobbits.<br/>Carrots, potatoes and mushrooms, oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Life of The Hobbit

_**Concerning Hobbits** _

 

To say that the Hobbits of the Shire were indeed no different from any other Hobbits was correct. The Hobbits in the Shire were quite ordinary in every aspect of Hobbit living. 

Except, however, five inconspicuous Hobbits who enjoyed causing trouble. Samwise Gamgee, Frodo Baggins,Peregrin Took,Meriodoc Brandybuck and Eilonwy Proudfoot. Each belonging to(for the most part)respected Hobbit families and yet the five were a little...Abnormal compared to their fellow Hobbits. 

Merry and Pippin, notorious for being general nuisances and causing upheaval at the most random occurrences. Sam Gamgee, who was a greenthumb, a foodie and kept houseplants by the dozen in his home. Frodo Baggins was the nephew of Bilbo Baggins took after his uncle in many respects. Last and certainly not least,Eilie Proudfoot enjoyed rolling in the hay and filling in the songs with lyrics of her own invention(most of which were extremely rude.)

Indeed,Hobbits were a proud race. 

And they did not take it lightly when their own became extraordinarily unruly.


End file.
